This invention relates to hand tools such as shovels, rakes, and the like, and more particularly, to a transition piece forming an interface between a tool handle and a tool head.
Hand tools, such as shovels, rakes and similar tools, typically include a tool head having a socket extending from an upper portion of the head for receiving the end of a tool handle. The handle is held in position in the socket by frictional engagement between the handle and socket. The handle is typically formed of wood or fiberglass, and during use the material of the handle may be gradually worked at the upper end of the socket whereby a gap is formed between the handle and socket. Thus, the handle may eventually become loose in the socket.
There is a need for an interface between the handle and socket of a tool to maintain a firm connection between the socket and tool, and to ensure that the handle remains firmly engaged within the socket without deterioration of the handle or the socket leading to weakening of the connection therebetween.